


Paper Airplanes

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Red receives a paper airplane.





	1. Chapter 1

_Whoosh. ___

__A blue paper airplane flew down in front of Red. The silent boy picked it up and tilted his head._ _

__He slowly began to open it, until Leaf ran into his back and playfully shoved him._ _

__“Oops, pardon me!” she said, pulling an innocent expression and pose. Red sighed and turned back to the paper airplane in his hands… before seeing he had involuntarily ripped it in half._ _

__God damn it._ _

__He bit his lip and stuffed the remains into his pocket, silently scolding Leaf with eyes. His mouth wouldn’t do as good of a job as his aggravated glare._ _

__After Leaf apologized (and Red made sure she meant it), he slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way home. He slapped the clearly ripped apart halves of the airplane, reaching for his tape dispenser._ _

__At the last moment, Red has tipped his water bottle as he reached his arm out._ _

__Needless to say, the paper got drenched. Red grumbled and flopped onto his bed, Pikachu fitting perfectly against his chest. Silently, he thought to himself who would do such a cheesy thing._ _

__——————-_ _

__“Blue! I think Red has a secret admirer!” Leaf informed the boy with sandy spiked hair._ _

__Blue laughed, but inwardly cursed himself. Of course paper airplanes would be shitty way to tell him! And it made everything so obvious!_ _

__“Who would like him?” Blue snarked, knowing he himself liked Red. A lot._ _

__Leaf grinned knowingly at him._ _

__“Someone like you.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red receives another paper airplane, with some company.

The next day, another paper airplane flitted towards Red. However, Red wasn’t alone this time. His classmate, Ethan, decided to walk with him to a oval convenience store.

As Red grasped the airplane, Ethan’s eyes widened. Red titled his head at his younger friend.

“Red. Whoever this is, they’re such a dork.” Ethan stood on his tippy toes and grabbed the other male’s shoulders.

“Go after their ass.”

Red flushed at his language and shook his head. Ethan scowled and waved his finger at him.

“Shy, shy, as expected,” Ethan remarked, pointing at Red.

Red silently huffed and began unfolding the piece of folded paper in his hand. He was in the process of actually seeing what was on the letters before he got harshly elbowed in the stomach by Ethan.

“Lyra and Silver are coming this way! Act cool!” Ethan ordered, unaware of Red’s anger towards him.

When Silver and Lyra finally came up to them, Ethan was standing far away from Red. And shaking.

Red was brooding meanwhile, lamenting at his bad luck and the pieces of (accidental) shredded paper on the ground.

In the end, Silver forced Ethan to apologize. Red could only shrug and look downcast.

**

Blue cursed at his luck again from behind a nearby tree.

“I always knew that brat Ethan was stupid,” he mumbled to himself, almost ripping a piece of paper in his hand due to how frustrated he was.

“I don’t see why you can’t just tell him,” Brendan pointed out, deadpanning at Blue.

Blue hissed and waved him off.

“Like I would do that, dumbass.”


End file.
